


Maybe Friday

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crushes, DIDverse, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was honestly surprised when Jim said that he fancied someone. He just didn’t seem like the type, he didn’t even want to kill this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Friday

Richard was honestly surprised when Jim said that he fancied someone. He just didn’t seem like the type, he didn’t even want to kill this boy.

It was cute, watching from the inside, watching Jim write Sebastian’s name a dozen times in their notebook and he could feel the way Jim’s heart sped up when he passed Sebastian in the hall, how he ducked his head and tried not to grin or say anything to him.

But Sebastian was on the rugby team, the untouchables. Either you were part of their circle or you weren’t. Richard wasn’t part of anyone’s circle, he wasn’t sure how the rugby team would react to an outsider.

 _You’re not honestly thinking about talking to him, are you?_ Jim asks him. He’s sitting in the back of class, writing down worst-case-scenarios rather than paying attention. Worst case scenario: He gets beat up for asking another boy out. Worst case scenario: Jim hurts him for not listening. Worst case scenario: No one ever talks to him again, but it’s not like they did anyway so that might not be that bad.

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ Richard scrawls on the top of the page, knowing Jim could see it. He’d gotten sent to the councilor last time he’d been talking to himself in class and she’d nearly put him on meds.

  _Because you’re at least six inches shorter than him, you’re unattractive, you’re fucking gay. He’s going to hate you._

‘Is that some self doubt I’m hearing?’

_Shut the fuck up you fucking cunt._

Richard smirked, biting his lip to try to hide his smile. Smiles usually just got him strange looks and if he started to cry that was usually assumed to be stress.

‘I’m talking to him this afternoon. At lunch.’

_I’ll take over._

‘No you won’t because you want this.’

_Sometimes I forget that you’re actually smart._

Richard couldn’t contain the grin that time. Jim rarely ever complimented one and calling him _smart_ of all things was one hell of a thing to say.

—-

Richard tried to look confident when he walks up to the field, but he’s clutching his books to his chest and trying not to cry with anxiety. Everyone is looking at him, the kids sitting on the bench are sneering because they haven’t seen him before. He sits down and waits, Sebastian is on the field kicking the ball around.

Everyone on the bench Richard sat down on moves. They don’t want him hearing or infecting what they do. He’s used to it, he’s the kid who killed Carl, the one who talks to himself and cuts himself and nearly pushed someone down the stairs because they made him cry. Richard was violent but no one understood that it was Richard who was the violent one. Those incidents were all Jim.

A few minutes later Sebastian ran off the field, flirting with some girls as he clicked open his water bottle, drinking what must have been at least have of it before pulling it away from his lips.

This was Richard’s chance.

_He’s going to hurt you._

Richard walked up to Sebastian, barely even looking up, not even noticed.

“Sebastian, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime or… something,” Richard’s voice started out loud, then fell to a gentle squeak as Sebastian actually noticed him. The smile on his mousy lips faded and he just stared.

_WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU?_

“I’m not a fucking queer,” Sebastian yelled. Richard swallowed and blushed, digging his chin into his chest, trying not to cry at how harsh Sebastian sounded.

Everyone who had heard laughed at Richard. He looked up at Sebastian one last time and nodded, scurrying off to hide in the bathrooms.

—-

_I told you he’d say no._

“He just said he wasn’t gay, that’s not a no.”

_You’re too positive sometimes._

“I know, it’s awful.”

—-

Richard’s still holding back tears, embarrassment and regret still heavy in his stomach when he hears Sebastian calling after him. He’s halfway home, but he doubts he can outrun Sebastian.

“Hey, Richard, wait!”

Richard stopped. Sebastian knew his name. How did Sebastian know his name?

Sebastian put a hand on Richard’s shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. He was grinning strangely. Richard wanted to run, Sebastian was going to hurt him, he could just feel it.

“Sorry about yelling earlier, I really… I think you’re cute and I’d love to go to the movies with you,” Sebastian said, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “If you don’t tell anyone we could meet Friday night or… Something.”

Richard’s heart was pounding in his ears.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, and Jim was pushing him out of the way, taking control in the next heartbeat. Richard visibly relaxed and he grinned in a near manic way. Jim’s smile.

“Sounds great, Sebby,” Jim purred. Sebastian frowned.

“Sebby?”

“Well, yeah. If we’re going to go out I have to have a cute nickname for you. How about dinner first? Pick me up seven or so?”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, alright,  _Richie_ ,” he teased in return, patting Jim’s back and turning away.

Richard took over again, turning the corner and running once he was out of sight. It was a secret, yes, but Sebastian had actually said yes and Jim would probably be in control during the date but who cared? He was going  _out_ with a  _rugby player_  and not only that, it was Sebastian too.

_Maybe I’ll lose your virginity for you._

“Doesn’t having sex with you count?”

_Nah, that’s only in your head._

Richard thought and shrugged and nodded. He sighed dreamily and leaned against the door for a moment before opening it, already counting down the minutes until his and Sebastian’s date. 


End file.
